


A filthy Hero

by TheMagicalSprout



Series: Heroes through the timeline [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalSprout/pseuds/TheMagicalSprout
Summary: Do you believe in having a lived a previous life? do you believe in mate bonds? on the fact that there is that one person made for you, and only you? Fate deals with those bonds through time sometimes the bonds are tied sometimes they are broken beyond repair.-Just a note you will read about Historians, in my story they are people who have the ability to see and record the approximate future, but no one would be able to read those books till the even actually happen but they record them as they see them for future generations.This Story will take a twist to the world of Harry Potter. It is mostly AU, the idea has been in my head for a while, and I decided to write it out, I'm not sure where its heading but hopefully somewhere good





	A filthy Hero

This was a huge mistake, what had exactly happened? what exactly led to this point?

why, how is that it all turned out like this, falling in love, was not what was supposed to happen, not with him, not like this.

Now I'm supposed to let go, to move on, I don't want to lose him, I never even wanted to have him but now that I do, I never wanted to let go.

But I had to, responsibilities, how I hated them, they are taking him away from me, and I know deep inside, this will be the last time I see him. He is laughing it off, I'm not.

They are all laughing it off, they are trying to ignore the fact that they are heading towards death, there are no maybe's or hopefully, there is only death, how can I not throw a tantrum, how can I not scream and demand, do I not have the right to? Didn't he say he was mine, I was his? How can he so easily let go of me, when I don't want to let go of what is mine.

The thoughts are killing me, the knowledge is too painful, and I'm now sitting and writing history and waiting for it to happen.

It's a strange thing I'm writing history that has yet to happen, but this was what I was born to do after all. The so called Historian,

I was flipping through old parchments written by previous Historians, I wish someone warned me, I wish I got the warning that I would meet him, I would have changed it all. Now its over though they are out there drinking their last night on this life away, I can hear his laughter, He hides his fears with a laugh, he is tougher than anyone else I knew, he is our king after all.

My King, My Hero, My lover, My Mate...

It's all useless though no matter what he is I'm now going to have to let go, I look down at my stomach, Our baby Growing inside of me, the poor baby being born to a world all alone, I won't survive, I know I won't, my soul will break after my mate's death, bodily i will carry the baby to term but after that he is all on his own.

I take a deep shuddering breath, and when the door to the room I'm in opens I close my eyes, waiting for him to come over to hold me. He does he breaths my scent and hugs me tightly. I stay quiet, I cannot talk I can barely breath, the need to cry and scream overwhelms me. How do you let go of your loved ones? How can you be fine knowing this is the end? How do you stop the pain when that piece of your heart is broken, it irreparable, without him its not even there.

Love is the best and worst feeling out there, Love is painful even when you are happy.

My Silver Hero, your smile, your smirk, your glare and your sneer. I won't forget

My Silver Hero, your jealousy, your anger, your pettiness and your greediness. I won't forget

My Silver Hero, your kisses, your hugs, your tender touches and your Love. I won't forget

love was never my plan but you made me yours and then I made you mine, but now we both have to let go, now we both need to move on.

Towards the end we go, we both know its the end, but no one says it is, its too hard, better live it as it is.

For now I say goodbye, cause I know we will meet in another life, this can't be all what is, fate isn't this cruel, maybe then we will live it through, maybe then we can abandon responsibilities, maybe then we can run away, Just maybe..

The brunette touched the blonde's arms that were surrounding him and leaned into his chest "Maybe one day"

The blonde smiled and kissed the brunette's head, then went to carry him to the bed in the room

"My beloved, fate has decided, but I won't let go till the last second, I won't, so be brave, for our son, be brave"

The brunette now laid on the bed looking up at his mate "Brave was never a word you could describe me with, you will have to give me yours, give me all of you one last time my love, just one more time"

The Blonde touched the brunette's cheeks and smiled gently then went to kiss him " You have all of me, you always did"

\--------------------

"So dear Boy, you need your school robes, this is your first year. am I right?"

The boy looked at the woman and smiled nervously "Yes ma'am" The woman smiled gently at the boy and patted his head after finishing taking his measurement.

The boy looked around him he was amazed with magic, It was all so new to him, all so strange, but he loved it. It was like a dream, that he never wanted to wake up from. He started walking backward when a robe started rushing towards him.

"Hey watch where you are going" the little boy flinched at the sound and looked behind him towards whoever was speaking, It was a blonde kid probably the same age as him, the little boy thought.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting away from the robe, it was flying towards me and I didn't know what to do I -"

"Calm down will you, I didn't ask for your explanation, just move away" the little boy flinched, and looked at the ground

"I'm sorry" The blonde looked at the boy for a second then shrugged and moved away

"Malfoy, stop bullying people"

"Shut up weasel, I wasn't bullying anyone, he bumped into me, now get your robes and lets go, Pansy will skin us alive if we are late for her Birthday"

The red head gulped down rushed towards the seamstress for his robes.

The brunette decided to try to talk to them again, the red head smiled at him a bit "H-Hello, are you guys going to H-Hogwarts?"

The red head looked at the brunette and grinned "Yes, you are going there too?" the brunette nodded enthusiastically

"Awesome we will meet there then, The name is Ronald, Ronald Weasely and the git over there is Draco Malfoy, don't mind his moodiness, he doesn't do well around strangers"

"Stop spouting lies Weasel, I just don't like to deal with filthy magic" The brunette was taken aback, while the blonde left the shop

Ronald looked at the brunette in pity "Sorry for his rudeness" and with that he ran after Draco.

The brunette looked at the door the two boys left from then back at the ground

"I will always be filthy freak, even here"


End file.
